


Encuentro: Presente y Pasado

by TheStarsGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsGirl/pseuds/TheStarsGirl
Summary: Un partido de práctica ya no resulta normal cuando dos integrantes se desvanecen, apareciendo en el mismo lugar pero en otro tiempo.Tiempo en el cuál la generación de los milagros aún era un equipo en Teiko, lugar donde ganar lo era todo.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Reunión

—Kagami-kun.

—¡K-kuroko! —el pelirrojo mira al jugador fantasma, espantado. Aún no se acostumbraba a sus repentinas apariciones y menos en su propia casa—. ¿Por qué entras así sin avisar? ¡Mira si me estaba cambiando!

—Kagami-kun, anteriormente me dijiste que no hay necesidad de que avise al entrar a tu habitación. Además, ya lo he visto desnudo —el peliceleste mira al más alto a los ojos, con un semblante serio pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¡¿A-ahh?! — _ese enano... ¿cómo se atrevía?_

—Debemos irnos, a Akashi-kun no le gusta esperar —se dio vuelta para salir del departamento, siendo seguido por su novio.

—Oi Kuroko —luego de un largo tiempo en silencio, habla—, aún no encuentro el sentido de reunirnos en su antigua escuela, hay otros lugares donde podemos ir sin la necesidad de parecer unos delincuentes al tratar de ingresar ahí sólo porque _ciertas personas_ así lo quieren —lo mira de reojo mientras caminan por las veredas abarrotadas de gente, ya que a estas horas las personas empiezan a salir de sus trabajos para ir a sus casas, y por si acaso, sostiene a Kuroko de la mano para no perderlo de vista.

—Según Momoi-san, Akashi-kun habló con el director de Teiko para que nos deje ocupar su cancha de basket por este día.

—Cuando dices hablar, te refieres a manipular, ¿no es así? —al no recibir respuesta, no le toma importancia pero aún así Kagami tiene un leve presentimiento que lo hace sentir raro por no saber sobre qué es.

  
***

—¡Kurokocchi! —el rubio no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Kasamatsu le proporciona un golpe detrás de su cabeza para evitar que su efusivo novio vaya ahogando a cada persona con sus abrazos. Secretamente también lo hizo por celos, pero eso no lo admitiría nunca—. ¡Senpai! —chilla con lágrimas de cocodrilo mientras se aferra a un brazo del pelinegro, al cuál ya se le veía muy irritado.

 _Masoquista_.

Fue el pensamiento en conjunto de todos los presentes, ya reunidos en la escuela Teiko.

—Cállate, rubia. Haces mucho escándalo.

—¡Aominecchi, qué cruel!

—Daiki, Ryota. Silencio —el emperador hizo acto de presencia, captando todas las miradas, lo cuál incomodó a su acompañante castaño—. Como ya saben, estamos aquí para jugar baloncesto como normalmente lo hacemos, pero en otro ambiente. Si hay alguna queja, díganme, lo discutiremos. —nadie hizo gestos de contraposición por lo que decidió seguir— Bien, no podemos qudarnos muy tarde, por más que esté a cargo de cerrar el gimnasio. Andando.

—¡Hai!

***

—Nee, Muro-chin, tengo hambre.

—Atsushi, ¿ya te comiste todos tus dulces? —el chico del lunar lo mira incrédulo.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —era poco decir que Himuro estaba confundido. El más alto lo estaba mirando fijamente, sin perder su brillo perezoso.

—Quiero a Muro-chin. —Murasakibara se lleva un pocky a su boca. Ambos chicos estaban detrás de todos, por lo que los demás no pudieron apreciar el fuerte sonrojo que predominó en el rostro del pelinegro.

Tatsuya sabía que su pareja era un pervertido cuando estaban sólos, pero una cosa era estar frente a un público, y otra en su departamento sin molestias. Inevitablemente sonrió de lado, le gustaba saber que él no era el único de los dos que necesitaba del otro.

  
***

Un castaño con grandes ojos, que irradiaba ternura e inocencia con cada paso, se encontraba admirando la edificación del instituto por lo que no se fijaba por dónde pisaba. Como consecuencia, se tropieza, no llega a caerse ya que unos morenos brazos lo sostienen con fuerza antes de siquiera reaccionar.

—Ryō...

—¡Sumimasen, sumimasen! —el más pequeño se disculpa varias veces haciendo que sea el centro de atención.

Al notar eso, Aomine se coloca en frente de su lindo honguito para que nadie más lo vea en esa situación. Si fuera por él, lo encerraría por siempre en una habitación para tenerlo aislado de personas que quisieran corromper su bello ser.

—Shh... —el de cabellos azules, coloca un dedo en aquellos finos labios haciendo que el más bajo lo mire sonrojado— Bien. Sigamos —Vuelve a su postura relajada y bosteza a la vez que empieza a caminar.

El castaño admiraba cómo se veía con esa mirada de indiferencia la persona que se encuentra ahora caminando a su lado.

***

—Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan.

—Cállate, Bakao. —se acomoda los lentes sin mirarlo, para que el otro no viese su sonrojo.

—¡Pero quiero mi bes...! —el de vista de halcón es callado por una mano con los dedos vendados. Sube la mirada y se encuentra con un peliverde que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

—No hables demás, nanodayo. —saca su mano y le da un fugaz beso a su hiperactivo novio para que no lo moleste más. Cosa totalmente imposible.

—Ne Shin-chan~ —y antes de que el más alto le conteste, el pelinegro ya se encontraba besándolo con mucha intensidad. Pero así como se acercó, así se separó. Dajando al contrario, estupefacto.

—¡Consíganse una habitación!

—Shintarō, que sea la última vez que hagas eso frente a Kouki.

Midorima no sabía dónde meterse, mientras que Takao se carcajeaba en su cara.

***

—Kouki, te prohíbo que mires esos actos indecentes. No quiero que otros aparte de mí, roben tu inocencia.

—C-claro Akashi-kun.

—Seijuro, Kōki... —el pelirrojo le susurro cerca de su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que el castaño sufra de un leve sobresalto.

—Sei... —sonríe en el beso que le acababa de dar al jugador de Seirin, prefería que le diga de esa manera.

—Shin-chan. Si Akashi puede hacer lo que quiera con Furi-chan, yo también puedo hacerlo contigo.

—Camina, nanodayo.

—No bajes la guardia... Shin-chan~

—....

***

Al entrar dentro del gimnasio, la generación de los milagros no evitó recordar escenas del pasado. Inevitablemente todas eran sobre sus últimas semanas de clases.

  
Los presentes dejaron sus cosas ordenadas y empezaron a conformar los equipos.

Luego de esto, Kagami y Aomine decidieron jugar un one vs one, mientras que los demás fueron a cambiarse para ponerse más cómodos a la hora del juego. Claro que conociendo a esos dos ya deberían saber que nunca hay que dejarlos solos.

Pero claro, a nadie le importó, algunos pensaban que por su edad, ya deberían haber aprendido a ser un poco más responsables. Aunque este pensamiento cambió al escuchar un estruendo y el bote de la pelota luego de un momento en silencio.

Nadie lo pensó dos veces, se dirigieron a la cancha para ver a dos jugadores tirados en el piso con los ojos abiertos. Ninguno reaccionaba pero eso fue lo que menos les preocupó.


	2. Problemas

_—¡Kagami-kun/Aomine-san!_

—Kazunari, trae mi bolso, ahí debo tener mi maletín de primeros auxilios. —el mencionado hace lo que le pide el peliverde y en unos segundos ya está de vuelta. Se lo entrega y se queda al lado del magaene, en cuclillas, por si luego va a necesitar de su ayuda—. Kuroko, Sakurai, por favor mantengan distancias y no se preocupen por ellos, nanodayo. No parece ser muy grave.

—S-shin-chan, si no es muy grave ¿por qué sus ojos brillan como si estuvieran en _zone_?

— ...

—¡Tetsu-kun, no tú también. No nos dejes! —la pelirosa vio el segundo exacto en el que Kuroko se ha vuelto más pálido de lo que ya era.

—Momoi-san, por favor. Necesito aire.

—Satsuki, suéltalo —ordena el pelifresa—. Ahora Shintarō, antes de trasladarlos a la enfermería para una mejor atención, debemos hacer que su temperatura corporal baje, al parecer se emocionaron mucho nada más empezar su juego.

—Bien —contesta—, pero los ojos... No me explico por qué sus ojos parecen estar enfocados al techo... pero aún así están inconscientes... —murmura esto último.

Se acerca a ambos para poder cerrar sus párpados, siendo agarrado firmemente del hombro por Takao.

Extiende sus dos palmas a cada par de ojos y los cierra al mismo tiempo. Sin preveer que al intentar todo esto, una luz roja y otra azul lo cegara y se lo tragara, no literalmente pero así él lo sintió al igual que el pelinegro que venía sujetado a él en son de apoyo.

***

  
Midorima abre los ojos y los enfoca en el techo del gimnasio, se siente aturdido pero eso no evita que en su mente empiece a hacerse miles de preguntas empezando con el típico _"¿qué me pasó?"._

Siente un movimiento al lado suyo y cae en cuenta que su novio también se encuentra tendido en el piso, con los ojos entreabiertos y los labios levememente brillosos. Mira aquél rostro y se sonroja levemente por aquella inconsciente muestra de ternura por el más bajo.

—¿Shin-chan...? —Kazunari se para, tallándose los ojos, y el de orbes verdes imita su acción, parándose frente a él.

Miran a sus alrededores y se dan cuenta que aún siguen en aquél recinto, pero no había nadie en la cancha más que ellos dos, la pintura de las paredes era diferente y hacía más calor de lo normal.

Midorima tuvo un déjà vu.

Se decide por ir a los vestidores, quizás encuentre a alguien. Le comunica esto a Takao y él asiente.

Antes de girarse para irse, ve a su acompañante dirigirse hacia la entrada principal.

Takao, por su parte, no sabía qué decir, este lugar vacío le recordaba a una película de terror. No sabía si llorar o reír por ser, a su parecer, el protagonista. Quería verificar si aquellas puertas estaban abiertas, y como lo suponía, estaban trabadas.

Cuando quiso darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su novio tsundere, escucha voces proveniente de afuera y por más conocidas que les parezca, no evitó que le recorriese un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

Escucha cómo insertan una llave en la cerradura.

Él no se mueve.

La llave da dos vueltas y se escucha un click.

Shin-chan aún no aparece... _gran novio_ , piensa con sarcasmo.

Ve cómo la puerta se abre causando un chirrido agudo. Y él aún así no se mueve.

No se mueve por más impactante que haya sido ver a siete personas parecidas a ciertos amigos suyos.

_Maldito Shin-chan, ¿por qué no apareces?_

Se lamenta con un sollozo interno.

***

—¡¡Waa Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!!

Y por primera vez... Kasamatsu no lo golpeó por chillarle cerca de su oído. Estaba en shock.

—Muro-chin, quédate conmigo, no te los acerques.

—Claro, Atsushi —lo agarra de la mano mientras miraba a Taiga y Aomine con preocupación. Ambos estaban intactos luego de que las luces también cegaran a los demás. 

—S-sei... ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —la voz de Kouki temblabla al igual que su cuerpo, haciendo honor a su apodo. 

Al ver esto, Akashi salió de su shock y se acercó a su pareja para abrazarlo. Las escenas pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Shintarō acercándose a los dos cuerpos para cerrar sus ojos. Kazunari agarrándose de él por un hombro. Las repentinas luces. El vano intento de ambos de alejarse a tiempo. La desaparición instantánea. 

Nada tenía sentido. 

Gira su cabeza levemente y observa cómo Tetsuya intenta consolar a Ryō, el cuál estaba llorando a moco tendido mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Desvía la mirada.

Un tenso silencio estaba presente en el lugar. Nadie encontraba alguna teoría o suposición de lo que acababan de presenciar.

—¡Ryō-chan!

La vista de todos se dirigieron hacia la pelirosa la cuál miraba aterrada hacia el hongo disculpón. El cuál, en ese momento, se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Aomine con su frente apoyada en el pecho del contrario. 

Lo más sorprendente, que tardaron en procesar al esperar algo terrible, es que nada sucedió. 

Seguía ahí. Nada de luces cegadoras. Nada.

—Quizás... —las miradas se dirigieron hacia el mayor del grupo— solamente suceda lo anterior, si tratamos de cerrarles los ojos.

—¡Senpai! 

—Cállate, Kise. —al parecer la tensión disminuyó un poco al escucharlos.

—Bueno, quizás Kasamatsu tenga razón —asiente Akashi, pensativo— la única manera es probarlo y para eso debemos recordar que Shintarō había tratado de cerrarlos al mismo tiempo. Podría haber sido solamente él, el que haya desaparecido, pero Kazunari mantenía contacto con él.

—Pero Akashi-kun, no debemos arriesgarnos a que ellos dos se queden aquí.

—Momoi-san tiene razón. Podríamos probar hacer que sus hombros se toquen. Mientras que uno sólo de nosotros trata de cerrarles los ojos —acompaña Kuroko.

—Está bien —para sorpresa de algunos, Akashi aceptó rápidamente que lo contradijeran al principio. Bueno, la situación lo ameritaba—. Yo me ofrezco para ser quién les cierre los ojos. Mientras que ustedes, van a formar un círculo agarrados de las manos; y uno sólo, Kōki, —aclara— se apoyará en mi.

—Está bien Aka-chin. Muro-chin me agarrará la mano.

Después de esto, cada uno fue acomodándose en sus lugares. Pusieron a Kagami y Aomine como lo planearon. Hicieron una ronda. Furihata apoyó una mano, inseguro, en los cabellos rojos de Akashi, el cuál ya estaba a punto de proceder con lo que le correspondía luego de verificar que nada faltase. 

Y finalmente, sin esperar alguna orden, los cierra. 

Como esperaban, pasó lo mismo. 


	3. ¿Pasado?

— _Tú, dinos quién eres_ —exigió saber un pelirrojo con ojos heterocromáticos, mirando fijamente al chico frente a él.

A Takao le resultaría muy graciosa la escena, se estaría riendo sin parar en ese momento, pero había algo llamado bloqueo mental que le impedía procesar la situación.

Y cómo no, no todos los día ves a la generación de milagros rejuvenecida.

Algún día les pediría su secreto, anotó mentalmente.

—Y-yo...

— _Aplastaré a extraño-chin._

_—Figurativamente es imposible, nanodayo._

_—Aplastaré a Mido-chin._

_—¡Midorimacchi, eres muy estricto!_

_—¡No grites Kise, estás al lado mío!_

_—Tú también estás gritando Aomine-kun._

_—¡Oi Tetsu!_

_—¡Tetsu-kun!_

_—Momoi-san..._

—S-shi...

Nuevamente, el pelinegro era el centro de atención. Al parecer se estaba recuperando del shock.

—¡Shin-chan! —gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mirando al megane.

— ...

— _Pfft... "Shin-chan"... Midorima, al parecer tienes un nuevo apodo_ —se burla el moreno tratando de controlar sus carcajadas.

— _Tch. No lo conozco, nanodayo._

— _Tú_. —el silencio vuelve a apoderarse del lugar al escuchar la voz del emperador—. _Responde. Quién eres._

Inconscientemente Takao suelta risa nerviosa, que se va tornando en leves carcajadas.

—Ne~ Estoy soñando. Si, debe ser eso. Lo puedo probar —se acerca a Akashi sin quitar su sonrisa, no le preocupa lo que estaba por hacer porque se encontraba completamente seguro de que era un sueño.

Alza una mano y pellizca levemente la mejilla del más bajo. Sin soltarlo, comprueba que siente la piel bajo sus yemas y esta no se desvanecía.

—Estoy muerto —declara, luego de un breve silencio, mirando al pelirrojo con una mueca, el cuál estaba sonrojado de la furia, lo estaba tratando de matar con la mirada, si se pudiese. 

Su agarre se fue debilitando hasta soltarlo. Todos miraban al pelinegro pasmados, a excepción del capitán de Teiko.

— _¿Cómo te atreves a..._

—Bakao, ¿qué haces? —una voz se hace notar sobre las demás.

—¡Shin-chan, pensé que teníamos una conexión! —chilla aliviado de que lo hayan salvado de su trágica muerte. Corre hacia él sin mirar atrás— ¡Deberías haber venido antes, maldito traidor! —rodea el cuello del más alto con sus brazos y lo besa, sin importarle que los estén observando.

Para su mayor satisfacción, su beso es correspondido al sentir una mano en su cintura. Claro que nada es perfecto si lo interrumpen nada más al empezar.

— _Ejem, tortolitos, consíganse una habitación. Eso es asqueroso._

_—¡Aomine-kun!_

_—Cállate Satsuki. Akashi, al parecer no podrás decirnos lo que querías. Para otro día será..._

_—Te quedas, Daiki._

_—Tch._

Esas voces, esos nombres.... Midorima se separa de Takao y dirige la vista hacia adelante. Por la impresión, se ahoga con su propia saliva, empezando a toser. Y por consecuencia, él era el receptor de todas las miradas.

— _¡Midorimacchi! ¡Midorimacchi, mira!_ —el rubio empuja al peliverde _menor_ hacia delante, pero este no hace nada más que mirar hacia aquellos intrusos.

Uno se parecía mucho a él, pero más alto y con facciones más maduras. Y no se le olvida que acababa de presenciar aquél, para nada bien visto, _beso..._ y con un hombre, además. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Takao, ¿Qué es esto? —baja la mirada hacia aquellos ojos grisáceos, ignorando con dificultad a los espectadores.

—No lo sé, pensé que era un sueño cuando los vi. Me resultó tan raro que no dudé en pellizcarle la mejilla a Akashi y...

—¡¿Qué hisciste qué?! Si es el Akashi que pienso, estás muerto. Y no pienso ayudarte, nanodayo —se exalta en susurros.

—Mo~ gracias Shin-chan. Pensé que me tenías más aprecio —se cruza de brazos, indignado. Dejando a Midorima pasmado por su tono mordaz—. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que al parecer estamos en otro tiempo, tengo tu reemplazo —el peliverde se encontraba con la boca seca de un momento a otro, nunca le había hecho una escenita de esas. 

Lo vio caminar hacia donde estaban sus compañeros del pasado y su ¿yo del pasado? Todos lo miraban caminar hacia cierta persona, pero lo que su actual novio no podía ver, era su sonrisa traviesa.

Para suerte del pelinegro, Akashi no hizo nada para detenerlo, quizás estaba aún procesando el hecho que haya un Shintarō más grande.

—Ne~ Shin-chan... —sin un rastro de vergüenza, abraza al menor y lo apretuja— ¡Eres mi nuevo novio! ¡Al fin soy más alto! —da un sonoro beso en la mejilla al más bajo por dos centímetros.

— _Apártate de mí, nanodayo_ —definitivamente el chico no le había caído bien. Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Era un bochorno lo que estaba viviendo.

—¡Bakao, suéltalo! —el mayor se acerca, toma a su pareja de los hombros y lo atrae hacia él— No puedes ir por ahí cambiando de novios. Y no es que me emocione pero tú eres el mío, nanodayo —le reprende.

—Tsunderima tenía que ser —le da un beso en la mejilla, ríe al notar el leve sonrojo del megane.

— _Ja, ¿quién lo imaginaría? Midorima enamorado. Absurdo..._

_—Aomine cállate, nanodayo._

_—Viéndolo más cerca, Midorima-kun es más alto que todos nosotros, incluso más que Murasakibara-kun._

_—Mido-chin, ahora no podré aplastarte._

_—Shintarō, dinos tu edad, estatura, y escuela en la que asistes._

Sin refutar, él prosigue a contestar, aún conserva su cordura para saber que debe hacerlo.

—16 años. 1.95. Shutoku. 

— _Era de esperarse que sea así de alto, nanodayo._ —el vice-capitán acomoda sus lentes, una imperceptible sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

— _Qué arrogante, Midorima. Seguramente mi yo del futuro será más alto que todos._

—¡Yo soy Takao Kazunari! —les regala una radiante sonrisa, haciendo sólo efecto en dos tsunderes.

Como nadie había preguntado su nombre, Akashi ignora su persona para seguir con su interrogatorio ya planificado.

Iba a seguir, si una luz cegadora no lo hubiera interrumpido.

Todos quedaron extrañados al ver un montón de personas que de a poco iban saliendo de su aturdimiento. El primero en reaccionar fue un rubio mayor, el cuál al ver los dos que faltaban, se les lanza encima, tirándolos al piso.

—¡Midorimacchi, Takaocchi!

—¡Sal de encima, Kise!

  
_—¡Ohh, ese soy yo, qué hermoso!_ _—de fondo se escuchan los murmullos de los del pasado, aún no vistos por los chicos del futuro._

_—Necesitas lentes, Kise-kun_

_—¡Kurokocchi!_

—¡Kise, ven aquí! —Kasamatsu hace acto de aparición, alejándolo de la pareja antes desaparecida.

—¡Senpai, lo quiero!

—¡Cállate Kise! —el mayor frunce el ceño, sonrojándose a la vez.

_—Aww Ki-chan ¡eso es tan lindo!_

_—M-momoicchi, n-no sé a qué te refieres..._

—¡¿Por qué estás tocándome, Bakagami?! ¡Aléjate!

—¡Tú aléjate, Ahomine!

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

_—Aomine-kun no cambió en nada, sigue siendo igual de molesto_ _— Kuroko dice esto, sin perder de vista a aquel extraño pelirrojo._

_—¡Tetsu!_

_—No eres el más alto de todos, Mine-chin._

_—Lo que sea._

—Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. No peleen. No queremos que causen otra importunidad.

—¡Kuroko, me asustaste!

—¡¿A qué te refieres con eso, Tetsu?!

—Daiki, Taiga. Silencio.

_—Akashi-kun sigue igual de autoritario._

_—¿Qué dices, Tetsuya?_

_—..._

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Ryō te necesita!

—¡¿Dónde?!

—¡No es lo que piensas, pervertido! ¡Necesita tu apoyo!

_—Dai-chan... —la pelirrosa menor mira con ilusión hacia esas dos personas del futuro. Sabía que algún día, entre ellos volvería a ser como en su infancia._

—Muro-chin... Ahora sí se me acabaron mis dulces —le comenta el titán morado a su pelinegro novio. El cuál lo mira sonriendo antes de darle un leve beso en los labios.

—Atsushi, no te preocupes, dentro de poco te conseguiré más.

_—Murasakibaracchi sigue siendo un glotón. ¡Además ha crecido mucho más! ¡Es injusto!_

_—¡Muk-kun también tiene a alguien especial!_

_—Extraño-chin es lindo._

_—..._

_—¿Akashi-kun? —el peliceleste nota la clara molestia del capitán. Sabía que no le gustaba ser ignorado._

— _Me gustaría saber qué está pasando en estos momentos_ —eleva la voz el pelirrojo _menor_ para ser escuchado por sobre las demás voces. Y como se esperaba, logra que todos se callen y dirijan sus ojos hacia los del pasado.

—...Oh.

—¡Akashicchi bebé! —chilla emocionado el rubio, ganándose un golpe más fuerte de lo normal de parte de un celoso pelinegro.

—¡S-sei...!

—¿¡Ahh!? ¡Furihata no te mueras! —Kagami fue a socorrer a un castaño con sangrado nasal.

—¡Kouki! —Akashi mayor se acerca hacia su _yo del pasado_ , amenazante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a causarle eso a su castaño? ¡Ni siquiera él ha tenido tanto impacto! Bueno, la persona causante del sangrado era él mismo pero... Eso no importaba, eran diferentes. Punto.— Tú. Arrodíllate, no eres digno siquiera de compartir su mismo aire. —Si, a veces salía su lado Emperador, pero sólo si se trataba de su novio.

— _¿Qué?_ —Seijuro menor estaba impactado con las reacciones anteriores. Impactado no. Molesto.

Molesto porque lo hayan tratado de esa vulgar manera, nadie tiene el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre de pila con cariño y mucho menos de decirle _bebé_. Encima, ahora tiene a alguien ordenándole que se arrodille. A él. A _Akashi Seijuro._

—Lo que escuchaste. No eres digno siquiera de mirar a Kōki a los ojos. —acerca su mano hacia el hombro del, en ese momento, heterocromático.

  
Todos los presentes se encontraban mirando la escena inmóviles. Sin embargo, un castaño se acerca a su novio antes de que toque al más bajo, posicionándose adelante de este y agarrando su mano. Recibiendo miradas aturdidas de los menores, pues los otros ya estaban un poco más acostumbrados, nadie en sus cinco sentidos sería capaz de entrometerse en su camino, algunos de ellos pensarían que su capitán en el futuro haya cambiado, pero por cómo actuó hace unos instantes lo dudan

—¿Qué haces? Déjame que le explique un par de cosas más —ordena con firmeza, pero aún con un matiz delicado.

—Sei... -Kun~ —susurra el honorífico para que sólo el nombrado lo escuche, ganando su absoluta atención— Vamos Sei, tienes que entenderme, no todos los días ves a tu novio más joven y tierno. Además si vienes ahora conmigo quizás... —jala ligeramente hacia abajo, con su mano libre, la remera del contrario para darle un casto beso y luego le susurra algunas palabras siendo escuchados por nadie excepto por el defendido, dejándolo con un posible trauma. 

Jamás, en su corta vida, pensó escuchar esas indecentes palabras dirigidas hacia su persona y para que su _yo del futuro_ lo escuchara atentamente... Definitivamente se volvió demente, un alienado.  
  



	4. Choques

_Oh_...

Fue el pensamiento en conjunto de los presentes. Apartaron la vista de aquella escena con un poco de incomodidad, a excepción de los menores, ya que quedarse sólo sin habla era poco decir, la verdad es que se encontraban catatónicos.

—" _¿Cómo es posible que yo... Akashi Seijuro, tenga un comportamiento homosexual de tal grado? Soy absoluto, no necesito de nada ni de nadie, mucho menos una relación amorosa_ —piensa indignado mientras se aleja despacio de aquella pareja— _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_ —aparta la mirada de su tocayo para luego mirar con un imperceptible sonrojo al castaño—. _Parecía tan inocente..._ "

  
—Ahomine, todo esto es tu culpa.

  
Sentencia el pelirrojo, cortando así, el silencio tenso que se armó en pocos segundos. Su persona ahora era el centro de atención, varias miradas interrogantes y una enojada por aquél ridículo apodo.

Midorima entrecierra los ojos, irritado. Se masajea las sienes. ¿Cómo saldrán de esto? ¿Por qué nadie intentaba primero en buscar una solución? ¿Es que todos eran lo suficientemente idiotas como para no darse cuenta en qué posición estaban? Incluso Akashi ha sucumbido al despiste. Suelta un suspiro para serenarse.

Vuelve a tensarse cuando ve a Takao acechando nuevamente a su _yo_ más joven. _Ese_ _Bakao..._

—¡¿Ahh?! ¿¡Pero qué dices, Bakagami!? ¿¡Cómo que es mi culpa!? —el moreno mayor reacciona agarrandolo del cuello de su camiseta, llamando aún más la atención de aquel grupo del pasado (quienes salían de a uno de su estupefacción) especialmente del _peliazul_ menor.

—¡Te emocionaste demasiado! — devuelve también agarrandolo de la ropa, acercándo su rostro con enfado hacia el otro— O es que quizás... ¿Te estaba preocupando que yo tuviera ventaja sobre ti? —culmina con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿¡Ahh!?/ _¿¡Ahh!?_ —exclaman ambos morenos, el menor sin poder aguantarlo. ¿Cómo era que él, bueno, su _yo_ del futuro, tenga una mínima necesidad de preocuparse por alguien? El único que podía vencerse era él mismo y nadie más. Claro, siempre asumiendo que todo aquello era por un duelo de básquet, ¿de qué más se trataría sino?

—¡Ah! Daiki-san, l-lo siento, Aomine-san —el castaño disculpón se corrige antes de acercarse al moreno, para así poder separarlo de su rival, consiguiendo que lo soltase pero no que apartara su mirada— Aomine-san... —se queja haciendo también un leve puchero que no pasa desapercibido por su pareja, el cual lo besa rápido sin poder contenerse, y en consecuencia, un, recientemente, pálido peliazul del grupo contrario suelta un jadeo exagerado, ganando ahora las miradas de todos.

— _¿Cómo?_ —empieza a murmurar el menor con desagrado y terror, agarrándose de la cabeza— _¿Yo, con un hombre? ¿Aomine Daiki, qué te pasó?_ —sus ojos iban por todos lados; zarandeaba fuertemente al más cerca, que resultó ser _Kuroko_ , el cuál estaba bastante entretenido mirando la situación aunque no lo desmostrara— _¡¿Qué me pasó?! ¡Tetsu, sálvame!_

—Oe, oe... —el ceño fruncido del moreno _futurista_ , se acentuó. Nadie podía atreverse a intentar meterse con Ryo. Da unos pasos con confianza hacia aquél grupo que pasó desapercibido para él, incluso con la revelación del Akashi bebé— ¿Ah? —eleva una ceja con escepticismo hacia aquél individuo igual a él pero más puberto. Siente acercarse un tic nervioso en su ceja. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes que se volvió loco...?

—¿Qué tenemos aquí...? —Kagami también se acerca al moreno menor, empujando sin razón al peliazul mayor sólo para molestarlo—. ¿Baby Ahomime? —se burla del más pequeño, dándole a este, un leve empujón en la frente con el dedo índice. Ignorando completamente el hecho de tener minis réplicas de sus amigos... Unos pasos más atrás de aquella escena, Kuroko suspira en derrota por la carencia de incredulidad de su pareja.

—¿¡Ah, cómo me has dicho!? —gritan a la par.

— _You know_ , Taiga... Eso es muy maleducado de tu parte —el ojigris del grupo se acerca a su "hermano", poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro cuando termina de hablar. Tan tranquilo y confortante como siempre, ¿cómo se atrevería Kagami a sospechar que la situación actual en la que todos se encontraban, estaba en contra de las leyes del universo?

—Himuro-kun tiene razón. —comenta, al acercarse Kuroko, un poco molesto porque su novio no le está prestando mucha atención en esos momentos, ignorando completamente la reacción del grupo menor, varios se exaltaron por su repentina aparición. El _peliceleste_ del pasado lo mira curioso, la molestia del mayor era notoria a kilómetros—. Pero creo que Aomine-kun lo merece —sentencia con una expresión neutra, mirando a su ex-compañero.

—¡Oi Tetsu! ¡Siempre tomas el lado de Bakagami, sin importar qué haya hecho! —el pelirrojo en cuestión hace caras de burlas, haciendo que ambos morenos rechinaran los dientes.

— _Bakagami-kun, eres ruidoso_ —contempla _Kuroko_ del pasado con voz neutra. Estaba posicionado detrás del aludido, quién casi espupe su corazón.

—A-ah... —tartamudea al principio, paralizado—. ¡¡AHH, otro Kuroko!! —reacciona finalmente con una mano en su pecho. Toma una gran bocanada de aire. ¿Acaso estaban conspirando contra él?

—O-oi —Ambos Aomine estaban pálidos.

Kuroko no admitiría que hasta a él fue sorprendido por _Kuroko_.

Kagami se sonroja, al fijarse en el más bajo entre ellos. Deja soltar una risa nerviosa mientras se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sabía que su novio era adorable por fuera, pero su _no-novio-aún_ estaba en otra liga. Claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

Para mala suerte del tigre, Kuroko sabía leerlo muy bien. Tampoco es como si el pelirrojo supiera disimular sus reacciones. Levemente se muerda el labio inferior.

—Kagami-kun, —remarca su nombre para hacer notar la corrección, mientras se aferraba a uno de sus brazos, poniéndolo más nervioso —es ruidoso. —reafirma, ignorando la mirada de indignación hacia su persona— Pero es mío. —sentencia. Frunciondo levemente el ceño en dirección al más pequeño. Sin esperar respuesta de alguna, lleva a rastras a un descolocado Kagami consigo al otro lado de la cancha, sin poder apreciar la imperceptible sonrisa del otro _peliceleste_.

  
—Muro-chin~ —un poco apartado de aquellos grupos, el más alto llama insistentemente al pelinegro, quién se había fijado anteriormente al pelimorado del pasado, y al parecer quería acercarsele. No quería eso, quién sabe qué podría sucederle. Omite totalmente que son la misma persona—, ¿Qué haces? —realiza un puchero molesto, al ver que, efectivamente se estaba acercando al otro _Atsushi._ Cansado, lo sigue, pero determinado a la vez.

— _¡Ahh~ Tetsu-kun en el futuro seguirá siendo el mismo Tetsu-kun~!_ —chilla la _pelirrosa_ menor al ver pasar frente suyo a un conocido peliceleste junto a un alto pelirrojo, y su tocaya mayor al escucharla asiente efusivamente.

—¡Aww, Tetsu-kun~! —sin aguantarlo ambas pelirrosas saltan hacia aquél peliceste, y de alguna manera sin nadie saber muy bien cómo, _Kuroko_ del pasado también es arrastrado hacia ese asfixiante abrazo.

—¡¡Kurokocchi!! —el modelo ni lo piensa dos veces, y aprovecha el abrazo hacia aquellos dos pelicelestes. Pasando por alto, que otro _rubio_ más joven aprovecha también la situación para acercarse al ojiazul de mirada severa.

Kagami quedó parado, mirando la escena confundido.

_—¡Bakagami, te reto!_

Kagami se ilumina. Y Kuroko considera en poner en práctica su versión mejorada del _Ignite Pass kai_...


End file.
